Anniversary
by LadySaturn1
Summary: Songfic: It's been a month since the defeat of Tulpa and Beryl, and it's been ten years since the death of the Li family. Rebecca reflects her memories of their deaths, while Ryo comes to compfort and help her. Help from 'Wash Away Those years' by Creed.


Aniversery

Anniversary w/ 'Wash Away Those Years' by: Creed

Rebecca stood quietly infront of an aged-gravestone. Reading the name engraved into the headstone, silent tears streamed down her face.

_She came calling,_

_One early morning,_

_She showed her crown of thorns._

Rachel S. Lee

_May 17, 1950 - June 21, 1981_

_A mother, a wife, a friend. May her kindness and sincereity go beyond the grave._

Reading her mother's epitath, she remembered that fateful day…

_She whispered softly,_

_To tell her story,_

The clouds had changed to dark green and a roll of thunder was heard. Her family jumped up from the seats, expecting the worst. Mrs. Lee clutched the baby boy, and Rebecca hugged Erika's legs, scared. Mr. Lee and Mikal stood firm, but their eyes filled with horror and worry.

_About how she had been wrong._

Dynasty solders appeared and attacked. Mrs. Lee quickly placed the child in rebecca's arms and her family ran to fight. Rebecca clutched her brother, her eyes wide with fear. Moonbeam stood infront of her, growling at the solders. Her family began fighting their futile battle. Before Rebecca's eyes, her family fell in defeat, one by one. The Four Dark Warlords, Lord Saberstrike and Sarenbo laughed in victory, looking her with pure evil and death in their eyes. Tulpa's shadowy head floated there, infront of her, laughing mercilessly, Moonbeam growling and slashing at the evil.

Rebecca closed her eyes, and the tears continued tostream down, splashing onto the bouquets of lilies in her arms. Slowly opening her eyes, she recalled those final words her mother had said, before leaving her behind.

As she lay lifeless,

He stole her innocence,

She placed the bouquets of tiger lilies and white lilies on each grave of her family. Then, she said a prayer.

And this is how she carried on,

This is how she carried on.

She slowly turned away from the graves, and walked out of the cemetery, leaving her past behind.

Well I guess she closed her eyes,

And Just imagined everything's alright.

As she walked down the path into the woods, she tried to imagine her life if her family was still alive, but only the battle filled her vision.

But she could not hide her tears,

'Cause they were sent to wash away those years.

She ran to her mother's side, the only one still alive. She helped her mother sit up and placed her brother into her arms. Rachel smiled gently at the baby, but then her arms wobbled from the weight. She was too weak. Rebecca took the child back and placed him down on the ground. Taking her mother's hand, she watched her mother die. Her mother gave her the amulet and watched her family's armor vanish and enter the amulet. 

"My daughter, you must fight Tulpa and his evil dynasty, along with all the evil's in this world. You must keep them from taking this world of ours. Look for the key, Little Lily, find it and use it against him. It is the only source of power he can never use, let alone touch. You can find it in the center…the center…of…our little…earth…"and she fell limp in her arms. Rebecca hugged her mother's lifeless body and cried.

My anger's violent,

But still I'm silent,

When tragedy strikes at home.

Ryo watched Rebecca walked down the path, crying. He knew why she came to those graves. "It's been ten years Rebecca, ten years to this day since Tulpa ruined your chance for a normal life and your innocence. Lost your family," he whispered to himself sadly. He quietly followed her.

I know this decadence

Is shared by millions

Remember you're not alone.

Remember you're not alone.

She walked silently, crying and humming softly to herself. Reaching the end of the trail, she came upon the lake. She sat under a cherry blossom treee and waved the blossoms sway gently in the wind.

Well if you just close your eyes,

And just imagine everything's alright,

But do not hide your tears,

'Cause they were sent to wash away those years.

Then, she heard a cry. She turned to see the Warlord of Venom holding her brother, and slowly cutting the child's cheek with his venom-sword. She watched in horror as her brother fell limp in death. Tears were falling dowen her face and turned to run. But then, she felt a burning sensation on her back. She screamed in agony as she fell to ground, the venom sizzling as it entered her blood stream. She could vaguely hear Sekhmet laughing at his work.

Well if you just close your eyes,

And just imagine everything's alright,

But do not hide your tears,

'Cause they were sent to wash away those years.

They were sent to wash away those years.

Maybe we can wash away those years.

The pain in her back was tremendous, but as mind began to shut down, she remembered her family and how they died. She felt a new emotion then: anger. She was furious with Tulpa, coming here and killing her family, without any warning. He did it mercilessly and with great pride. She felt the pain leave her, her back began to heal. Her body began to glow a faint green, the Warlord of Venom stepped back, afraid. She slowly stood up,and her armor slowly appeared around her body. She had earned her armor, and kanji: love. It flashed on her forehead as she drew her sword and attacked. She blasted Tulpa and the dark minions back into the hell, and vanished, not to be seen again for years to come.

For we have crossed many oceans

And we labor inbetweens

In life there are many quotients,

And I hope to find the mean,

The mean,

The mean.

She heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Ryo standing there, his hands in his jacket pockets. He was smiling encouragingly at her. She knew why he was here. In her heart, she knew. He was there to comfort her, to love her, to help her. She needed him.

For if you just close your eyes,

And just imagine everything's alright.

But do not hide your tears,

'Cause they were sent to wash away those years.

The two felt the connection. It was strong and unbreakable. Ryo walked over to her.

Well if you just close your eyes,

And just imagine everything's alright.

But do not hide your tears,

'Cause they were sent to wash away those years.

They were sent to wash away those years.

Ryo sat next to her and pulled her close. She leaned her head against his shoulders and sighed.

Maybe we can wash away those years.

They watched as a cherry blossom fell into the lake, causing barely a ripple on the surface.

I hope you can wash away those years.


End file.
